Because We're Friends
by princessamaterasu
Summary: Italy wasn't strong, but Germany was. Germany wasn't cheerful, but Italy was. The two had a perfect friendship of giving and receiving. But what happens when something irreplaceable is given? What happens when everything is gone?


A little warning to everyone in advance, there will be a character death. I don't like doing it, but it adds to the story's overall effect. I apologize in advance.

I do not own Hetalia :/

* * *

Feliciano loved Mondays. The reason wasn't because of school like most children his age. He wasn't particularly good at math, or science, or writing, or even paying attention in class. No, Feli loved Mondays because that was the day he would stop at a little bakery on his way to school and buy himself a small doughnut.

The doughnut itself wasn't that spectacular. Feli would save up his meager allowance from the week before to pay for the small ring of dough covered in cinnamon sugar, but he thought it was food fit for a king. His small family was not wealthy by any means, so a treat like this was exactly that. A treat. Little Feliciano never told Romano about the doughnuts because his older brother wouldn't understand. He would say it was a waste of Feli's hard earned cash. He didn't understand at all.

Every Monday, Feli would show up at school with the doughnut in hand, afraid to take a bite and ruin it's perfectly round shape. And just like he arrived every week without fail, so did the bullies that took his wonderful treat away. He used to try to hide from them, but they always found him. They even hit him harder for trying to hide. After a while, Feliciano stopped trying to run. He had accepted what would happen to him because he was not strong enough to fight.

One day, that all changed. Feli arrived at school clutching his doughnut as usual. He cast furtive glances to his left and right before walking through the entrance. The bullies would be waiting for him just inside as usual. There was no point in resisting. He knew exactly what to say to minimize the pain they would cause him.

_"Hey, Vargas. I see you brought us breakfast."_

"Haha. Yup. Bought it just for you."

"Good, now hand it over and we won't beat you to a sniveling pulp."

"Sure. See you later."

He ran the dialogue through his head as the bullies approached. There weren't any adults around to stop them. There were never any adults around. That's why they chose to do it here where no one was watching. They were in control, and no one could do a thing about it, least of all Feliciano.

"Hey, Vargas. I see you brought us breakfast."

"Haha. Yup. Bought it just for you."

"Good, now hand it over and we won't beat you to a sniveling pulp."

Feli held out his prize with a quivering hand, the last line of the ritual poised on his lips. But the words never came because a hand firmly grasped the outstretched hand of the bully. Feli prepared himself for the pain. This had never happened before, and it could only mean things were about to get worse for him. It almost never got better.

"Why don't you leave Feliciano alone to eat his doughnut."

Feli couldn't believe his ears. Someone was defending him. He looked to the side to see a big blonde boy facing the bully. Feli knew the boy from class, but he couldn't remember the boy's name. He had always been too preoccupied with doodling on his paper to try to learn this boy's name.

"What do you want, Beilschmidt?" the bully asked. He tried to act confident, but his voice wavered as he spoke.

"Leave Feliciano alone."

"Who says we were doing anything to him?"

"I've seen you before."

The color drained from the faces of all the bullies. It was true that the boy had been watching Feli, Feli just didn't know it. At first, the boy thought that Feli was a friend of the bullies and was being nice. The next week he saw it, he noticed how unhappy Feli looked afterward. No one would look unhappy giving something nice to their friends. That was when the boy with the name Beilschmidt had determined to put an end to the bullies' terror.

"You're making a big mistake, Beilschmidt."

The bully in the boy's grasp tried to punch the boy in the face. He was knocked off balance by the boy pulling his wrist and sweeping his feet out from under him. The bully crashed to the ground with a grunt, and the boy held his arm at an uncomfortable angle. He twisted it slightly, which elicited a squeal of pain.

"I'm going to count to three," the boy said. "You better be gone by then."

The bullies didn't have to be told twice. They all ran away swearing vengeance, especially the bully the boy had taken to the ground. Feli watched them go with a look of wonder lighting his face. Never had he imagined anything like this could happen. He looked to the boy that had saved him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," the blonde boy said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Feli called. He took his hard won doughnut and tore it in half. "Here!"

The boy looked at it questioningly. "Why are you giving it to me? It's yours, isn't it?"

"Because you helped me, and because we're friends."

"Friends? I don't need you as a friend."

Feliciano watched the boy walk away, but started to speak before he could get too far. "I've spent my whole life being bullied, but I've always wanted a friend. I have a feeling we could make a great team! If I'm in a bind, you can help me out...and if you're in trouble, I'll come running to the rescue!"

The boy stopped and was silent for a while. "A...friend...huh? I guess I've never had one either." He turned around to face Feli. "I'm not sure how this works. But yeah...friends!" He smiled. "This is good!"

"Of course it is!" Feli laughed and again offered the boy a half of his doughnut. "I'm Feliciano Vargas."

The boy accepted his half. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Let's be good friends, Ludwig!"

And so they were. It wasn't long after that that the two gained another friend. He was a small boy by the name of Kiku Honda who was even quieter than Ludwig. Of course, Feli made up for the quietness of both with his constant and bright optimism. Neither would ever outright admit it, but Ludwig and Kiku both appreciated that about Feli the most. The three became inseparable friends over a short span of time. Ludwig kept the bullies away, Feli brought cheeriness and a doughnut on Mondays, and Kiku helped both with their homework. It all fit like clockwork.

The years went by, and the three remained very close. It was their very last year of school when Ludwig received the news. The three were getting ready for their final exams when the call came. He wasn't worried at first, but his face grew darker as the conversation went on. Kiku and Feli couldn't hear what was all being said, but they could read their friend well enough to know it wasn't good. Ludwig eventually hung up and joined them at the table once more.

"What was that?" Feli asked, obviously worried.

"Hmm? Oh, that? It was...it was my brother. He got in trouble again for partying at the university."

"Really? Okay!"

Kiku was not as easily convinced as his peppy friend, but he didn't voice his concern. If Ludwig didn't disclose the truth to Feliciano, it must have been serious. It was a long standing, unspoken rule between the quieter two to never tell Feli anything that could cause him to worry. They couldn't bear the idea of his vibrant personality being dampened by a bit of heavy information. He never failed to put a smile of their faces, and they couldn't be the ones to take the smile off his.

He told Kiku after Feli went home. Ludwig's liver was failing. The two contemplated what could come of this particularly heavy bit of information in silence. Ludwig had gone in for his yearly physical at the clinic when the doctor wanted to run some extra tests. The doctor told him not to worry and that it was probably nothing. He gave Ludwig a clean bill of health, and that was that. But it wasn't just that. Ludwig's liver was failing, and there was nothing that could be done to save it.

Ludwig knew about the liver from his various biology and anatomy classes he had taken to become an athletic trainer. The liver is the organ that filters out toxins from the blood. It is also supposed to be able to grow back, even if there was only a little bit there. Ludwig's liver was not like that. His was dying.

He was shocked at how unexpected his situation was. Kiku watched him in silence as he wondered at the cause. It was no secret that he drank. He drank a lot, more than Feli and Kiku combined, but he didn't consider himself and alcoholic. No, the doctor had said there was no external cause. Ludwig must have always had a weak liver, and it had finally reached its breaking point.

They say that one's life flashes before their eyes in situations like this, and that was how it was for Ludwig. His dream of graduation, entering the field of athletic medicine, being surrounded by athletes, growing in prestige, all gone. Gone, gone, gone.

The doctor said his only option was finding a donor. Luckily, siblings have a 1 in 4 chance of being compatible donors. Gilbert was more than willing to get tested, but fate had other ideas. Ludwig was back to square one with no matching donors and a dying liver. He was put on a waiting list and told nothing else could be done. Every day that he waited, his problem only grew worse. Every day that he waited was one more day without Feli knowing. Ludwig knew Feliciano would find out eventually, but he didn't expect his friend to find out as soon as he did.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, wait!"

The tall blonde man turned to see Kiku running toward him. "Kiku. What's wrong? It's unusual to see you run," he said with a small, amused smile.

"It's...it's Feliciano," Kiku managed to get out between breaths. He was the complete opposite from Ludwig when it came to physical physique, and his short sprint was enough to leave him breathless.

"Yes, I was wondering about him myself. He wasn't in class today, so I was wondering if you know where-"

"He's at the hospital!"

Ludwig was stunned into silence. Thoughts of the worst possible situations filled his mind with dread. "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell him, but he made me! I'm very sorry!"

"Wait, slow down. What did you tell him?"

"About you! I mentioned it without thinking, and then he ran off saying he was going to the hospital."

Ludwig swore loudly and started to run. The hospital was by no means a close walk, but it was nothing to Ludwig. He wasn't even short of breath when he arrived at the ER. Everyone stared as he burst through the doors and ran for the reception desk.

"I need to know where Feliciano Vargas is!" he demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, are you related to him?" the female receptionist behind the desk stuttered.

"I need to know where he is!"

"Do you know what time he came in?"

"No," answered Ludwig with growing frustration. "Sometime earlier today."

"Do you know what he was here for?"

"He was checking his donor compatibility."

The receptionist typed on her computer and searched through the results. "It looks like he's upstairs in examination room 347. Would you like someone to show you the way?"

"No. Thank you."

He was off and running again down the hall to an elevator. Just as he was about to get there, a group of emergency doctors arrived with several beds carrying severely injured patients. Everyone was screaming about a fatal car crash and emergency surgery, so Ludwig opted for the less crowded stairs instead. He used the time it took to climb to clear his head so that he wouldn't be too upset when he found Feliciano.

Unlike the ER downstairs, the second floor of the hospital was much quieter. Ludwig slowed his pace to a walk as he searched for the right room. He had to ask for directions only once before he found what he was looking for. Feli was stepping out of the room just as Ludwig arrived. He smiled happily at his taller friend.

"Ludwig! What are you doing here?"

"I came to stop you from doing something stupid," Ludwig replied.

"What's stupid? I heard you need a new liver and I-"

"You what? Wanted to donate? The odds of a match are slim, Feliciano."

"I know that," Feli answered with a smile. "I had to try, didn't I?"

"Why?"

"Because we're friends!"

Ludwig knew that was what Feli's answer would be, but it still tore him apart. He knew the chances were minuscule at best, but he still didn't want his friends to get involved. If one of them was a match, they would have to go through surgery. He couldn't ask them to do that for him, he just couldn't.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Let's get back to class."

"We should get pasta for lunch!"

"No, we had pasta yesterday."

"Then pizza?"

"Fine, but only if Kiku agrees."

"You're silly, Ludwig! Kiku never says no!"

"That's what you think."

And so, things went back to normal for a time. Or at least until Ludwig got another phone call. He didn't know what to expect when he picked up the phone. He certainly wasn't expecting what came.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Beilschmidt?"

"Speaking."

"This is the Grace from the hospital calling to inform you that a match has been found. There is a donor who is willing to give you part of his liver. We would like to schedule a day for the operation within the next two weeks. What day works best for you?"

Ludwig couldn't believe his ears. Fate was cruel, but fate had also given him another chance. He scheduled his operation, and then immediately called Kiku. They agreed that fortune had smiled upon him, and to not tell Feli until the last minute. Feliciano didn't seem all that surprised by the news. He smiled and danced around excitedly while the other two tried to study. Both smiled at his silly antics.

The day of the surgery arrived sooner than Ludwig expected. His stomach growled as he changed into a hospital gown. He wasn't supposed to eat anything before the operation, so he done without dinner the night before and breakfast earlier that morning. He had also arrived at the hospital alone to spare the others the anxiety. It was better that way. As he laid in his hospital bed, he wondered about his donor. Perhaps it was someone who lived far away and had part of their liver flown to the hospital. There was really no way to know.

"Okay, Ludwig, ready to go?" the doctor asked as he walked into Ludwig's room.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"You're lucky we could schedule you so soon. Luckily, this kind of surgery isn't too complicated, and your donor lives around here too."

"Really?" Ludwig asked as some nurses came in to wheel him to the operating room.

"Yup. He's actually a student from around here. Maybe you know him. His name was odd...started with an F. Something or another Vargas."

Ludwig's blood ran cold. This couldn't have been happening. The thing he tried to prevent all along. Why hadn't Feliciano said anything?

The doctor must have seen recognition in Ludwig's mask of horror. "Do you know him? He's being prepped for surgery as we speak. If you want, I can have your recovery rooms close to each other."

Ludwig didn't reply. His mind was going numb and they hadn't even given him the anesthesia yet. He couldn't think. He couldn't talk. He just watched as he was moved onto an operating table surrounded my masked surgeons. Lights turned on over his head, and he had to squint to see someone place a strange apparatus over his mouth. He inhaled deeply like he was told to, and his eyelids grew heavy.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Beilschmidt. We're professionals."

A quiet beeping woke Ludwig from a dreamless sleep. Sunlight filtered in from a window in his small room and cast a glare on the machinery beside his bed. It appeared to be morning, so he must have slept straight through the night. He still felt tired despite that fact, and winced as he tried to sit up. A bumpy line of stitches ran across his abdomen, which was quite sensitive to his light touch. He had the feeling he wouldn't be going to the gym for a while.

"Good morning, Ludwig!" the doctor greeted as he walked into the room holding a clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired."

"That's normal. The feeling should pass within the next few days, and you should be able to go home in less than a week. After that, you should stay at home and rest for another week, and then come in for a checkup. We'll see how you're doing and go from there."

"How is Feliciano?"

"Who?"

"Feliciano Vargas. My donor. He's my friend."

"Oh..." The doctor shifted his clipboard to his other hand. "Sometimes surgeries don't go as smoothly as planned-"

"Where is he?"

"It's impossible to tell beforehand if there will be complications-"

"Where is he?!" Ludwig demanded in a raised voice. "I want to see him!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible right now-"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

The doctor lowered his clipboard. "He didn't make it."

"I thought...you said this surgery wasn't complicated..."

"There's no such thing as an uncomplicated surgery. They usually turn out fine, but sometimes things happen that we can't predict. We ran into some complications during your friend's operation. We were able to complete the transplant, but we couldn't save him. I'm very sorry."

No one could have been sorrier than Ludwig. During the days leading to the funeral, he would lay sleepless in his bed with various thoughts keeping him awake. He could have stopped it. It wasn't as if he were dying. He could have stopped Feli from being his donor. If only his cheerful friend had said something. He could have stopped it. Similar regrets plagued his daylight hours as well.

Eventually, it was time to attend the funeral. Ludwig considered not going, but Kiku convinced him he owed Feli that much. In truth, Ludwig owed him so much more, but it was no use. Ludwig pulled his one dusty suit from his closet and slowly put it on.

The service was simple, but well attended. Feliciano had a hard time fitting in and making friends when he was younger, but he eventually grew out if his shell and became extremely outgoing. His spirit was bright and vibrant, and had a way of drawing others toward him. He had an optimistic way of viewing life that made everyone his friend. There wasn't a person Feliciano wouldn't talk to. His great love of others brought him an even greater love. He was the kind of person that would be dearly missed.

Ludwig almost didn't make it through the eulogy. He was very much tempted to leave, but he didn't. Kiku was the only one who noticed Ludwig's distress. He didn't say anything because he knew this was the closure his friend needed. The rest of the service went by fairly quickly, and the coffin was carefully and lovingly laid in the ground. Most of the people left after that, but a few stayed as dark earth was placed back in the hole.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Ludwig looked up from the slowly filling grave to see Romano Vargas pointing in his direction. "Why is he here?"

Several of his family members stepped forward to calm him, but he wouldn't be calmed. They had to hold him back from marching across the almost filled grave to confront Ludwig. He fought with the strength of a grieving brother, and was eventually dragged away by force.

"That bastard killed my brother! It's his fault! He killed Feliciano! He killed my brother!"

The words echoed around the empty cemetery long after the Vargas family left. Ludwig and Kiku stood at the foot of the fresh grave and stared at the shining new headstone. There were no words for them to express what they felt on behalf of their friend. It would have been cheap and a mockery. Instead, they thought and they felt.

Tears began to drip down Ludwig's nose. Tears he had been holding back for so long. "Why did you do it?" he whispered.

His hand strayed to his stitches, and he knew the answer. It was as obvious as the color of the bright blue sky.

_"Because we're friends."_

It was as if Feli had spoken it himself.

And Ludwig believed it with all of his heart.


End file.
